A New Love and Crewmate
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: A small tribute to The Legend of Amrs and OC: Dalia! Sanji feels alone, Zoro has Robin, Luffy has Nami and Sanji has no one. What happens when the Strawhat Pirates arrive in a new island in the New World? And while on that island, a beautiful young lady attracts Sanji's attention? Read and see! Hope you enjoy!
1. Alone

**This is a Sanji story and how Dalia entered the crew. Lots of POV. ZoRo, SoSh, SaDa and LuNa pairings! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Sanji POV**

Chapter 1: Alone

I felt so alone lately. It's the same thing day after day. I see Robin-chwan sleeping next to Zoro on sunny days. I see Nami-swan planning our route with Luffy holding her waist while stoking her hair as she worked. I saw Soren-chwan with Shadow practicing their magic and practice with their swords. I still was a gentleman to the girls even though I still got angry glares from Zoro when I got near Robin. I started to walk the ship at night. I looked out at sea and wondered if I ever had a chance at love. Don't I have good qualities any woman would love? I'm kind, I cook, I'm handsome, and I'm…I'm…forget it. I guess I'm meant to be forever cursed with being just a lover of beautiful women, never having a special one for my own. Ussop, Franky, Chopper, and Brook never seem to worry about not having someone but I did. I sighed. I had to go back to the kitchen to start breakfast anyways.


	2. The cook

**Hello! Chapter 2 is here! A/N: Soren is my OC and Shadow is my OC's bf! Sometimes I add these two in my stories...Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Robin POV**

Chapter 2: The cook

I started to notice Sanji's depression. I even started to watch him at night to see what might have been his problem. I told Nami and Soren that Sanji was love-sick and we all agreed to help his problem. We started stopping at more islands to look around the towns and get more supplies. We all kept our eyes peeled for a girl for Sanji. Some strong girl who could share some of Sanji's interests. We continued for a few weeks. We finally reached one island were we met one possible girl.


	3. Is it possible?

**Chapter 3! Another A/N: both Soren and Shadow use swords and have magic...Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Sanji POV**

Chapter 3: Is it possible?

The girls introduced me to a new friend they met. She was beautiful and had long, shining blond hair. She was strong and had a sweet smile. She had beautiful eyes, shining and entrancing. The girls left us and we started talking about many things. Cooking, pirates, Marines, and different things. I started to feel a great swell in my chest. I think I'm in love! I brought her to the Sunny. I cooked for her. We sat and I got to introduce her to the rest of the crew. The rest of the crew loved her and she seemed to love my crew. Luffy loved to hear about her interesting recipes of meat. She even cooked some for Luffy. Luffy soon wanted her in the crew. She agreed and we all partied throughout the night. In the morning, Nami said we would have to stay on her island for a while. It would seem Franky wants to repair the Sunny and Nami wanted to resupply our food supply. Chopper also wanted to find some medical books and medical supplies. I didn't care, she was near me and I could finally have a happy life with someone like Luffy and Shadow and even the Marimo. We were going to stay for about a week. This morning, we were out on a walk together while Franky was working on our ship. I was as happy as could be.


	4. One happy cook

**Hello again! Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Nami POV**

Chapter 4: One happy cook

It seemed Sanji was happy with our new crewmate. She seemed to be happy with him. This morning, they were on a walk and enjoying their time together. I was so happy for Sanji. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I loved to see them together and talking. Now Sanji had a chance to love someone too. It seemed to be everlasting and endless.


	5. One happy cook?

**Hello! This is Soren's first POV! Not much but enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Soren POV**

Chapter 5: One happy cook?

Sanji seemed to be so happy but something felt weird about them. I could not place my finger on it but I felt something was going to go on. Was it good? Was it bad? I just could not tell what it was.


	6. What is the secret?

**Hello! Chapter 6! What's going on? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Sanji POV**

Chapter 6: What is the secret?

Me and my blond-haired beauty walked all over town. We held hands and walked. She told me she had something for me at her house. She said she had her personal recipe she wanted me to try. I agreed and we walked to her place. Her house was dark and cold despite it being very warm outside. I was lead to a dark room where she gave me seat to sit while she cooked. The house was still a bit dark and I couldn't see anything around me. I had a voice speaking to me in my head to leave while I had a chance but I didn't want to be rude to my woman and leave without her cooking her special recipe for me. It wasn't until I heard something click behind me that I suddenly felt a pang of fear. All I knew then was that I yearned for escape.


	7. Where is the cook?

**Hey! Chapter 7! What's happened to Sanji? Keep reading! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Robin POV**

Chapter 7: Where is the cook?

It was around noon and Luffy was the first to notice Sanji's absence. He cried out for his usual meals but no one has seen him since he left with our new lovely crewmate. He never missed a meal to cook and to see everyone enjoy. Tension and uneasiness went into us as time passed and Sanji still didn't show. We managed to cook something for ourselves although we all missed his cooking. Luffy planned a search party. I would go with him, Zoro, Soren and Nami. Brook, Chopper and Ussop, Shadow would be another team. Franky would stay and finish his work as he planned. Soren turned herself into a wolf to help track Sanji. We set out through the town, the forest and the farmlands. Luffy and Nami stopped every now and then to talk to the townsfolk to see if they have seen him. A few said no, but a few said he was walking with a girl. Soren led us through a dark path. It felt wrong to me. As if something was out of place. Was Sanji okay? Was he in any trouble? Zoro grabbed my arm with one hand and pulled me a little behind him. With his other hand, he had his hand over his swords. Soren suddenly stopped. She turned back into herself and looked in front of her. I looked at what she saw. A small, yellow house stood alone on top of the village. It was small and hidden in the shadows of large trees surrounding it. Zoro pulled one of his swords to be ready. Luffy pulled his hat back and Nami got her staff ready. Soren just stared at the house. It was as if something froze her. She looked back at us and nodded. Zoro and Luffy went forward and Nami and I followed. Soren followed me and Luffy knocked at the door. "Hello? Sanji? Are you in there? Are you alright?" "Shh Luffy! We have to be careful!" said Zoro. I laughed as he said this and then we all froze as the door opened. It was dark inside and no one seemed to have answered the door. Luffy casually walked inside and we followed. Soren picked up something and I saw what she held. It was Sanji's favorite jacket. It was torn and the sleeves were ripped. He was wearing it as he left to go with her. Suddenly, the door had closed behind us and we were trapped in complete darkness. Then a light appeared before us and we were shocked to see her, Catherine.


	8. A deal

**Uh-oh, what happened to poor Sanji? Will he be saved? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Nami POV**

Chapter 8: A deal

Catherine was standing in the dark. She seemed fine but suddenly the lights turned on. I gasped as I saw our poor love-struck cook tied to a chair. He was bleeding and looked down. Even though she attacked him, he did not dare harm her. Sanji didn't speak or cry, his head was down. His heart broken, it seemed like the pain wouldn't end so easily. "I don't understand why you have such a weakling in your crew Luffy." she said. "Hey! Did you do this to him? This is mutiny Catherine!" said Luffy. "Stupid Luffy, I'm a bounty-hunter, and a great one at that. I just deceived your friends and you too. Gaining access to your crew allowed me to get close." she said. "You're out of the crew Catherine!" Luffy said as he went up to attack her. He punched her but she dodged. Zoro was told to stay back along with the rest of us. Luffy would handle this fight. Catherine pulled out a strange weapon; it was gloved but had whips on the fingertips. It was ten whips in total, all long, strong and it allowed her to move freely and attack her opponent from a good distance. However, she had a limited distance, Luffy was able to stretch farther than her whips and attack her. It was whip against rubber. She whipped her arm and the whips cracked. Luffy dodged with ease and went to attack her open side. She soon whipped across his face. Luffy flew back in pain and blood ran down his face. I flinched, no matter how many times I've seen him bleeding; I've always hated seeing him injured. Luffy soon disappeared and Catherine looked around. _It will be over soon. _I thought. He soon appeared behind her and before Catherine had a chance to do anything, she flew, crashing into the wall and out the house. She was knocked unconscious. Luffy had gotten much stronger for sure. I ran to Sanji and Soren was untying his ropes. It gave her trouble since the ropes were strong and tied everywhere. Sanji fell and Zoro had to carry him on our way home. Robin grabbed his broken coat for me to fix when I have a chance. But no matter what we do, there is no cure for a broken heart like this.


	9. Does a broken heart have a cure?

**Last Chapter! Where's Dalia? You'll see! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own One Piece. Soren and Shadow are my characters, Dalia is made by TLOAmrs!**

A new love and crewmate

**Sanji POV**

Chapter 9: Does a broken heart have a cure?

It was a week after the incident with Catherine. I was crushed. I could not protect myself from a lady and I felt completely useless. I knew the girls tried to help me find someone but they never expected this. I don't blame them. They even apologized to me but all I said was that it was fine and gave them fake smiles to hide my hurt feelings. I don't blame my girls, just Catherine. We finally stopped at a town to get more food since Luffy ate it all again as a "midnight snack". I sighed. I would go into town to buy a new supply on my own. I was used to carrying all the groceries. I was the first to jump off and to head off to the shops. I looked at my list. First were… carrots. Second… meat, of course. Third… fresh sugar. Fourth… _bump_. Bump? I looked up from my list and my groceries and I saw a huge bundle of food being carried by one person. "Excuze me" said the muffled voice. "You need help sir?" I asked. "Yez pleaze my boat is on the third dock." said the voice. I decided to help since I had nothing better to do and I needed to clear my head a bit. Away from the crowd in the market. I carried some of his stuff but I still wasn't able to see his face. The sir led me to a small boat. One that would be used as life boats. But this one was bigger and had a small shack on it. I placed his stuff near the boat on the dock and he did the same…or _her?_ I looked at what I would consider to be the most beautiful woman ever. She had long golden hair, shining brighter than Catherine and her eyes were much bluer than Catherine's. Her face was smooth and silky. Her hands were small, clean and soft. It was almost like a cook's hands. She wore a skirt and a blouse. Almost like a uniform. She looked into my eye and I looked into her crystal blue eyes. They were bewitching and at once, the pain I felt from Catherine seemed to disappear. My chest swelled with something stronger than ever and I blushed. _What do I say? What do I do?_ Despite all the things I say to other ladies, I lost my tongue and could not say a thing. "Hi" I said. She responded back, "Hi." I soon pulled out a rose to give her. She took it and held it close to her chest. We stood looking at each other, not sure what to do next. I asked her name, "Dalia" she said, her voice was music to my ears. She asked mine and I replied. She then asked if I was THE Blackleg Sanji from the Straw-hat Pirates and I nodded. She didn't seem fazed by talking to a most wanted pirate but she wanted to meet the rest of us. I finished my shopping with her, talking, laughing and holding hands. When I finished, I returned. Luffy loved her immediately along with the rest of the crew. She was just a lost traveler who used to be a cook from a famous restaurant until it was attacked by Marines. She worked as a pirate cook in an island that was attacked when pirates and Marines fought after the Great War two years ago. She survived by escaping on a life boat. She was lost lonely and in hiding from the Marines since they were looking for the pirates who had escaped. Luffy invited her to join us and she agreed. She needed a home and friends. And to make things better, she was truly in love with me! ME! I held her close to me as we set out. We now had double our food thanks to my supplies and hers. I just know it won't last to see next week. I sighed and started to work on my next grocery list with Dalia-chwan.


End file.
